


I'd Like To Fuck You and Your Rugged Good Looks Into This Table

by quaint_camera



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Exhaustion, Flirting, Fluff, Food, Insults, M/M, Mild Language, Snark, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the shawarma joint, Tony finds out Bruce saved him and shenanigans ensue. Post-Avengers, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like To Fuck You and Your Rugged Good Looks Into This Table

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabblething [for an anon on Tumblr](http://quaint-camera.tumblr.com/post/23180778603/tony-bruce). Had so much fun writing it I thought I'd share. :) Apologies to fans of Thor; Tony's opinions of him aren't synonymous with my own!

Neither of them remember it.   
  
Tony was out cold before he hit the atmosphere and Bruce can never recall anything The Other Guy does.  
  
How Thor can devour a supersized shawarma sandwich with gusto and still excitedly recount their “glorious victories” at the same time Tony will never know, but he figures it just comes pre-loaded with the god package. The rest of the team eats like zombies, chewing mechanically with spaced-out looks on their faces. 

Tony’s in the middle of rolling his eyes and on the verge of telling Thor to just shut up and eat, when--  
  
“What did you just you say?”  
  
Thor blinks at him, all puppydog-like. “I do not understand what you are asking me."  
  
“I'm asking you to repeat what you just said.”  
  
He looks stunned. “...Which part?”  
  
Tony groans. “Never mind. Derpy god is derpy,” he mutters under his breath. Nobody’s listening anyway.  
  
And truthfully, he doesn’t need Thor to repeat himself. He knows what he heard, he’s just in awe: Bruce caught him,  _saved him_.   
  
Wow.  
  
It’s like Bruce can sense Tony’s gaze on him; he glances bashfully up at Tony from under his glasses, and with a small, wry smile, shrugs a little, as if to say  _it was The Other Guy, not me_.  
  
Tony feels the overpowering urge to mouth something at him, maybe “thank you” or “I’d like to fuck you and your rugged good looks into this table,” but he wriggles his eyebows up and down as suggestively as possible instead.

Bruce coughs and chokes on his drink and blushes all at the same time, and Tony's  _really_  grinning now. Thanks So Much For Saving Me sex... he can't fucking wait.


End file.
